


Hot Tenement Days and Cold Brooklyn Nights

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274), mortenavida



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Fanart, Love Bites, M/M, NSFW Art, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: It was Tuesday. Generally not an exciting day of the week, but Tuesdays mean something in the Steve-Bucky household. Tuesdays mean their neighbor goes to run her weekly errands for the day. Tuesdays mean nobody can hear them if they keep the windows shut. Tuesdays mean they find interesting places to have sex.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140
Collections: Jay's Big Bang Fics, Stucky Reverse Bang 2020





	Hot Tenement Days and Cold Brooklyn Nights

**Author's Note:**

> from mortenavida: This is my second writing collaboration for stuckybang’s RBB! Big thank you to my beta (Rose) for poking through my porn. HUGE thank you for call-me-kayyy because the art was absolutely beautiful from the start and I’m so happy to be able to write something for it!  
> from Kay: Im so excited that mortenavida picked my art and brought it to life with this wonderful story!

They were lucky in getting the corner apartment. Not because it was bigger (it wasn’t) or the view was better (definitely not), but because a corner meant that only one neighbor could hear them through the thin walls in the dilapidated building. It hadn’t been something Steve Rogers initially thought about as they moved in -- he hadn’t grown the balls to seduce his best friend when they signed the lease. Three years later, though, and it was the biggest perk about the place. Despite the peeling wallpaper Steve desperately tried covering up with sketches and the less-than-functioning plumbing, they stayed for the comfort of only having to share one badly placed wall.

When Steve finally got enough courage to admit his feelings to his best friend, Bucky Barnes had let out a breath before dropping to his knees and pulling Steve’s rapidly hardening dick into his mouth. Never mind the fact that they were in the middle of their small kitchen and Steve had to hold onto the counter as his legs threatened to give out. Never mind that Steve couldn’t keep his cries quiet and they ended up getting the attention of their wall-mate.

(Bucky explained that Steve had scratched himself and was a baby about the cut -- Mrs. Brumfield simply tutted before later bringing over a cherry pie.)

After that, Steve made sure to know Mrs. Brumfield’s schedule. Nearing her sixties, she didn’t get out often, but she did have a routine. The morning news -- loud due to her inconsistent hearing -- was their morning alarm as they could always hear the opening jingle. Around noon, she sat on the balcony to read the latest novel her daughter dropped off. Sometimes, depending on the weather, Steve joined her with his sketchbook. The radio came back on around five and stayed on until almost nine when she settled into bed.

There were deviations to the routine, of course. On Wednesdays, her children (and grandchildren) would call to check in on her. Every other weekend, one of them would visit. Fridays saw her friends come over for “tea” (Steve heard enough through the wall to know that it was not simply tea in their cups). And on Tuesdays, well, Tuesdays she turned off her morning news at ten and left the house.

All day.

And she tended not to return until _well_ after dinner.

Steve had come to _love_ Tuesdays.

Sometimes, they didn’t even make it out of bed, too caught up in the tangle of sheets. Steve never minded Bucky pinning him down onto the mattress, sucking marks onto his chest where nobody else would see. However, the further into summer they went, the less Steve wanted to stay in the bed. Between the heat of Bucky and the mattress, it was almost too much.

Those days, they explored the rest of the house.

The edge of the kitchen counter dug new bruises into Steve’s hips as Bucky had thrust into him. Those were easy enough to hide as they went about their daily business, but the bump on his head when the sensations got too much once and Steve headbutted the cabinets was harder to cover. Strangely enough, Mrs. Brumfield thought it was just another incident of Steve being clumsy and brought them another pie for dessert the night she saw it. Bucky hadn’t stopped laughing the entire time he was kissing cherry filling from Steve’s lips.

Last week, they ended up with Steve on the kitchen table, legs up and arms arched back to hold the edge of the wood as Bucky slowly eased inside him. It was one of the only times he started a Wednesday with no bruises to show for their activities, but Steve hadn’t minded. They did have to repair the table, though; one of the legs cracked when Bucky leaned over to press open-mouth kisses to Steve’s chest.

Now, as he stood over the stove while the kettle heated, he wondered just where they’d end up. The table was out, but Steve trusted Bucky to come up with something. Even if it was an old favorite like the wall. There was something about Bucky being able to hold Steve against the fraying wallpaper while making him come apart that Steve enjoyed.

Soon enough, Bucky slid his hand across Steve’s hips, the tips of his thumbs sneaking under the loose shirt. Steve could only close his eyes as Bucky’s lips pressed feather-light across the back of his neck. As Bucky pressed fully against him, Steve smiled; Bucky hadn’t bothered getting dressed. The only thing between them now was Steve’s shirt and poor excuse for sleep pants.

“Window’s open,” he murmured, tilting his head back to rest against Bucky’s shoulder. “Breeze is nice, though...”

“Want it open or closed?” Bucky asked, one hand slipping under the elastic of Steve’s pants to rest on his hip.

“Open,” Steve breathed out, raising a hand to grip Bucky’s hair.

“Can you keep quiet?”

The challenge in Bucky’s voice made Steve laugh. If Steve said yes, Bucky would do everything he could to make Steve moan louder. It was a potentially dangerous game they played, but Steve wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I guess we’ll see,” he said eventually, arching against Bucky. “The kettle...”

Bucky sucked against Steve’s neck, making the smaller man gasp. He pressed closer and Steve heard the _click_ of the stove as it shut off. Teeth scraping against Steve’s exposed neck, Bucky turned them, heading to the living room. Steve’s free hand reached out to grasp the back of the couch right before Bucky pushed his pants to the floor. Steve grinned, eyes fluttering as Bucky finally pulled away from his neck.

“Oops.”

He snorted, rubbing back against Bucky’s erection. Precum smeared a bit across his back under his shirt. “If there’s a mark...”

“Mmhm?”

Steve huffed out a small laugh as Bucky pushed his shirt up. “You did that on purpose...”

“Maybe.” Bucky stepped back so he could lean over and run his tongue up Steve’s now-exposed back.

When this first happened, Steve had been nervous about Bucky intimately touching the knobby part of his back. There were places it was obvious that it wasn’t perfect and it normally didn’t bother him because nobody looked back there. But Bucky assured him that he didn’t mind because he loved every part of Steve’s body, perfect or not, and had then spent an afternoon making sure his mouth touched every inch of skin it could.

Now the drag of a hot tongue up his uneven spine made Steve whine. Bucky had a routine and this kind of attention was always a precursor to what came next. Sure enough, once the shirt was pushed completely off of Steve, Bucky got to his knees behind him and cupped his ass.

“Spread,” Bucky said, voice husky and breath ghosting across Steve’s ass. Teeth bit into one of his cheeks as Steve spread his legs. “Perfect...”

Steve braced his hands on the couch, closing his eyes while Bucky spread his cheeks further apart. Bucky blew gently across Steve’s hole before running his tongue over it, pulling a groan from Steve’s throat.

“Say please...”

Steve scowled, legs starting to shake. “You _asshole_. Just-- ah!” Before Steve could complete his insult, Bucky pressed his face against Steve’s ass and nipped him again. He stood a steadying breath before pushing back, trying to get Bucky’s tongue exactly where it should be. “ _Please_ , Buck...”

Bucky hummed his approval before running his tongue again over Steve’s hole. This time, he didn’t stop. Steve had to close his eyes as Bucky’s tongue assaulted him, leaving no part of him untouched there. His legs shook further as the brunet sucked at him a bit before his tongue slipped inside.

Steve’s arms couldn’t hold him up anymore. He bent down to rest on his elbows, focusing on his breathing as Bucky pressed his tongue deeper. His cock ached between his legs, but he wasn’t sure he had the strength and presence of mind to coordinate touching himself. His heart pounded in his chest as Bucky’s tongue moved faster, pushing him closer to an orgasm.

“B-Bucky...” Steve let out a whimper as Bucky’s teeth scraped against him. “Please... in me.”

Gentle fingers replaced Bucky’s tongue. Bucky pressed open-mouth kisses along Steve’s spine as he stood, fingers still pressing inside him to prepare him for Bucky’s cock. Steve cried out as the digits brushed against his prostate, one leg finally bending under the sensations.

“Come on,” Bucky said, humor in his tone, “let’s get you on the couch.”

Somehow Bucky maneuvered them so Steve knelt on the couch cushions with Bucky standing behind him. Steve gripped the cushions and pressed against Bucky’s fingers, a whimper escaping his throat.

“I bet I could make you come from just this,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s back. “Stretched out on the couch, pushing into my fingers because you really want something bigger.”

“Buck...”

“I love it when you say my name like that, Stevie. I love it when you can’t help but make the sweetest sounds.” Bucky’s free hand moved around to grip Steve’s leaking erection, stroking it slowly. “I love being able to take you like this and you trust me enough to let me.”

Both of Steve’s legs gave out and he fell further against the couch - Bucky climbed up behind him and Steve couldn’t help but beg. “Bucky, _please_.”

Bucky chuckled, pulling his fingers from Steve and instead pressing the top of his cock against his entrance instead. “Only because you asked so nicely,” he said and then pushed in.

Steve couldn’t help the whine that escaped him as the thickness of Bucky’s cock pressed inside him. He had taken Bucky’s wide girth every Tuesday, but every time Steve was still a little afraid it wouldn’t fit. But still, with one hand on his lower back and the other on his hip, Bucky steadily pushed into Steve until he bottomed out. Then he stayed there, the two of them connected deeper than Steve ever thought possible, and let their heavy breathing fill the room.

No matter how lost they were in their feelings, Bucky _always_ let Steve adjust. Now, with his hand slowly moving up Steve’s back to grip his shoulder, Bucky waited. Hot breath spread across Steve’s back as his mind settled and when he opened his eyes, he could see how much his arms were shaking against the couch.

“Move,” he heard himself say, pressing back against Bucky so the other’s lips ghosted across his shoulder. “Bucky, _move_.”

Bucky needed no other prompting. His teeth dug into Steve’s shoulder as he jerked his hips, moving in and out of Steve steadily. A hand moved to Steve’s chest, tweaking at his nipple enough that he cried out, head tilting back. Soft murmurs of love spread across his skin as Bucky’s teeth scraped up his neck to tug on his ear lobe. Steve couldn’t help the hand that let go of the couch to find a hold in Bucky’s soft hair.

The couch jerked once across the floor and they both froze in place, breath still coming out harsh. They may not have a next-door neighbor today, but they still had people below them. Bucky let out a laugh before rolling his hips against Steve, the pace slower and more teasing than before.

“Really ought to be more careful,” he whispered, breath ghosting across Steve’s ear. “Can’t have someone knockin’ on the door yeah?”

“Let them knock.” Steve turned his head so his lips could press against Bucky’s chin. “God, Buck, I love you.”

Bucky eased Steve’s fingers out of his hair and pulled his arm down to rest Steve’s hand on his thigh. “I love you, punk,” he murmured before using his left hand to adjust Steve’s head just enough for a kiss.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding across Steve’s lips until he could slip it inside. A gentle squeeze on his hand told Steve that Bucky wanted it to stay put, so he dug his fingers a bit into the muscle of Bucky’s ass as the other continued to gently thrust into him. He whimpered into the kiss as Bucky’s right hand gripped his erection, stroking Steve’s own precum over it.

Steve gasped into the kiss, hips stuttering even as Bucky continued kissing the breath from him. With stimulation from almost every part of his body, Steve couldn’t help how fast he came apart, his orgasm crashing through him faster than anticipated. Bucky broke the kiss so he could hear Steve cry out his name -- a favorite kink they both knew but would never admit. 

As Steve came down, body sagging against Bucky, he couldn’t help but notice the thick hardness still buried inside of him. Bucky groaned as Steve squeezed his muscles, and he let out a soft snort.

“Let me help...”

Bucky sucked at Steve’s neck, but still gently eased his cock out. Once free, he immediately pressed its full, hard length against Steve’s back, spreading his own leaking cum across Steve’s skin. Not that Steve cared - he liked being marked by the only person in his life he would ever love.

“Sit,” he breathed out. “Come on, Buck...”

“Gonna suck it?” Bucky asked before tugging on Steve’s ear with his teeth again. “I love seeing your pretty mouth take me apart.”

Steve nudged him back to collapse on the couch, Bucky’s erection bobbing in front of him. “If you shut up and let me, yeah.”

Bucky’s cheeky grin was usually what started every one of Steve’s wet dreams and if he hadn’t already come, he would have then. He leaned forward to kiss that grin away before dropping to his knees and pushing Bucky’s knees apart. Bucky spread his arms across the back of the couch and licked his lips, eyes never leaving Steve.

The first time Steve took Bucky into his mouth, he had barely been able to get halfway before he had to stop. But now, he simply smirked up at his lover and swallowed Bucky down in one stroke. Bucky hissed out a curse, one hand moving to grip into Steve’s hair.

Steve eased over Bucky’s dick slowly, letting his tongue slide under the vein until the head popped out of his mouth. He licked his lips once before suckling at the tip, making Bucky arch off the couch. Steve wrapped his hand around the base, stroking up while he focused on teasing the tip with his tongue.

“Steve... Steve, I’m... _shit_.”

Before Bucky could release, Steve once again took him into his mouth. His hand stroked one more time before Bucky came. Steve swallowed as much as he could, but even he couldn’t stop some of Bucky’s spunk from sliding through his lips and down his chin. He left it there even after he pulled back, resting on his knees to watch as Bucky caught his breath.

“Not bad for a first round,” Steve teased before crawling onto Bucky’s lap, legs straddling Bucky’s waist. “You okay, Buck?”

“More than,” Bucky breathed out before lifting his head. He smiled and leaned forward, tongue licking the bit of cum off Steve’s chin. “We should shower...”

“In a moment.” Steve ran a hand through Bucky’s hair before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I just want to be here with you a bit longer.”

Bucky let out a soft chuckle, arms circling around Steve’s waist. “Baby, we got the rest of our lives...”

\----- _Decades Later_ \-----

Steve blinked as the sun dug into his eyes. He always hated the transition from stepping off the quinjet and into the light -- it took him longer than he wanted to get used to it. But the temporary inconvenience was worth it for what waited for him in the vast lands of Wakanda.

He didn’t recognize the Dora Milaje who waited for him today, but he still smiled as he approached. No words needed to be exchanged as she quickly turned to lead him to wherever Bucky happened to be today. Last time, his friend had still been with Shuri as she helped ease the nightmares in his mind. This time, however, he was being led away from the large towers

The Dora Milaje paused atop a hill, waiting until Steve stood next to her before pointing to a hut in the middle of a herd of goats. Steve thanked her with a nod before squaring his shoulders and making his way down.

Before he could get too close, the cloth that served as a doorway pushed aside to reveal the one man Steve knew he would never get enough of. Bucky had on a robe of sorts, excess cloth gently blowing in the breeze where his left arm had been. His brunet hair had grown longer, and Bucky’s beard almost covered the lower half of his face. They stood there, staring at another for what felt like hours before a smile broke across Bucky’s face.

“Steve...”

“Hey, Buck.”

Steve forced his legs to finally move so he could get close enough to pull Bucky into a tight hug. The arm that wrapped around his back was hesitant, but just as tight as Steve’s own.

“I missed you,” Steve said, pulling back only enough to look at Bucky’s face. “I thought you’d still be up with Shuri?”

He shook his head. “I moved out here a few days ago. Wanted something to do.”

“Goats?”

“Better than the rhinos.” Bucky tilted his head back toward the hut. “Come on, you must be roasting in that getup.”

“You aren’t wrong,” Steve agreed, letting Bucky lead him inside. The hut didn’t have much -- a bed and a small area for Bucky to cook and eat. Something about it felt better than the sterile rooms he had been in before. “All of this is yours?”

“For now.” Bucky poured two cups of water. “How long are you here this time?”

Steve pulled off his gloves, setting them on a small table by the door. “A few days. Definitely longer than before.”

Bucky smirked, handing over the glass. “Days works better than hours.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because it’s Tuesday.”

It took Steve a moment, but the hunger in Bucky’s eyes stirred something Steve had _almost_ forgotten about. He put the cup down next to his gloves. “Look at that, it is...”

Bucky let out a soft laugh before meeting Steve halfway across the small room. The walls might be thinner out here, but there were also only the goats to overhear them. Still, Steve pulled Bucky into a kiss, wishing they were back in their Brooklyn apartment, but happy he had a reason to enjoy Tuesdays again.


End file.
